


Color Me A Shade of Red

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Danielle Wayne, Gen, fem!Dami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical day going to the nail salon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me A Shade of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my headcanon for fem!Dami that I couldn't resist writing for.

Danielle stares down the rows upon rows of nail polish, her gaze critically assessing the colors in front of her. She doesn’t even budge when a hand lands on her shoulder before Bruce sidles up to her.

"What color this time, Danielle?"

The teen doesn’t answer, simply picking up a single bottle before tipping it back to glance at the bottom.

"Why do they insist on giving these ridiculous names?" Her face scrunches in distaste as she places it down with the chinking sound of glass on glass and moves, making Bruce’s fall and follow after her with a grin of amusement.

It’s enough as it is for Danielle to be particular about certain things, like the  _organized_  mess of her tools when she worked on the machinery or gelling her bangs back so that not even one strand of hair ever gets on her face on patrol. But when it comes to nails, she can range anywhere from already having something planned out to being spontaneous.

Truthfully, it’s a welcoming difference in stature. While in other circumstances, her unpredictability would be cautioned, but on days like these -with just the two of them- Bruce thrives on it.

He watches Danielle walk down the aisle, finally plucking a bottle with a deep rich mahogany color and another one that held a very light salmon color, before handing them to one of the workers.

"Just one of each today?"

"You shouldn’t be talking, Father, you’re getting the darker one." He smiles at the mischievous grin on her face when she turns to sit down on the seat available for the foot bath.

He follows in suit, slipping his disposable sandals off to dip his own feet in the foot bath before taking a seat, already reaching for the remote to change the massage settings. “Am I being punished for something?"

That dismissive snort…he can remember the first time she had directed him when she first moved in.

"Hardly, masculinity today just thinks bold colors on nails are inappropriate for men."

"That’s not what I meant, Danielle. I don’t think red is really flattering for me." Bruce leans back, allowing the mechanical insides of the chair to knead into some of the knots on his back while his attendant poured the bath salt in his water before rolling a table and stool up to his chair. He easily sets his hands on top, awaiting his pampering, just as Danielle does so.

"Preposterous! It takes a lot more than a mere color to mess up one’s appearance, especially on nails no less."

The older Wayne shuts his eyes, feeling the familiar touch of the bristles of the polish coating his finger nails and instinctively relaxes to it. “So you’ve said many times."

"Which," Danielle shoots back, “means you have no reason to question my choices."

"Fine, alright…. Although, the board members will most likely have questions when I meet with them later on today." Bruce’s tone is light, meaning to joke.

"Father." It’s her’s that makes him tense and turn to glance over at her, surprised at the serious face she has on. “We are Waynes. I understand that a businessman with painted nails is an unusual sight, but if they were to judge you solely on the fact that you show up to the meeting with dark red nails just this once, then they are not fit to be working for us."

Bruce chuckles, knowing just how right she is. “Us? I think you mean me. You’re still in school."

"No matter. You will eventually pass on the business to Drake and I when you see fit."

"For now, let’s just focus on the fact that you need to graduate high school then college first."

The korean woman who was working on Danielle’s nails coughs to hide a laugh, but immediately wilts at the glare his daughter gives her.

"I’m not the only one that thinks so, right Lily?" She looks up, startled, before giving him an unsure smile.

They’ve been here enough times to know just how she and Mira are.

"I think she should focus on school as well, not that I doubt Danielle is struggling at all," she adds wearily when Danielle starts to purse her lips. “But at least study something that interests you before you think you’re ready to take on the business. I mean you already have a sure fire backup plan that is much better than anyone’s."

They’re silent for a bit, Lily ducking her head down to concentrate painting Danielle’s nails just as Mira meets Bruce’s eyes with an amused grin.

"Perhaps art?" The older woman suggests. “Long before you started coming with your dad, Bruce always bragged about how you could draw. He even brought in a few of the sketches you gave him as proof."

The older man coughs, bringing his free hand to run through his hair in embarrassment. It was one of things that made his chest swell with pride for Danielle, and he actually had those sketches tucked under some protective plastic sleeves.

"I have long surpassed sketching. My interests are more focused on oil painting nowadays, but I still have the knack for charcoal drawing on occasion," Danielle states thoughtfully.

"Well, think on what you want to do first. Then if you still feel you want to take on the company, then we’ll discuss it in full length. Now let’s enjoy what we came here for and enjoy it stress free before we have to get back to our lives."

"Yes, father."

It’s a reluctant answer, enough that he can hear the pout in her voice, but he lets it go, knowing she’ll relax under their indulgence today.


End file.
